the_twice_blessedfandomcom-20200215-history
Whitelighters
A Whitelighter is a guardian angel who protects and guides good witches and future whitelighters to protect and nurture them for their intended destiny. A person can become a whitelighter when he or she is destined to be one and fulfills their destiny in life, thus given the choice to be reborn as whitelighters or move on to the afterlife upon their death. The whitelighters are led by the Elders, a council of powerful and experienced whitelighters that serve the greater good. The Elders manage whitelighters and assign them to charges, although sometimes this connection happens naturally. Descriptionhttp://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Whitelighter Whitelighters are "guardian angels". They watch over their charges, given by the Elders and intervene when necessary to help them along their path and keep them safe; they can also be called by their charges. They can constantly hear the lives of their charges in their heads, and if one of them calls their Whitelighter's name, they can usually show up at a moment's notice. They also serve as messengers between witches and the Elders. Additionally, Whitelighters and the Elders have their own language. Leo Wyatt has stated that a Whitelighter is connected to their charge naturally, and the Elders don't always assign them. Becoming a Whitelighter Whitelighters are people who were previously somehow connected to the magical world or who were generally good people that have died. These Future Whitelighters given the choice to become Whitelighters or either move on to the afterlife. If they do choose to become one, then, they are given the powers of a Whitelighter. Their bodies are replicas of their former human bodies, but are composed of orbs which are described as white lights that have a healing sense to them. If struck by a power that would be fatal to other beings, such as Energy Balls or Molecular Combustion, their bodies will explode into orbs then reform relatively unharmed; they can, however, be knocked unconscious. After becoming a Whitelighter, the person's DNA will have a triple helix like that of witches and demons, not just two like mortals. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making: '''The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying: 'The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers *'Orbing: ' The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. *'Hovering: ' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *'Glamouring: ' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *'Healing: ' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *'Photokinesis: ' The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. *'Thermokinesis: ' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *'Mind Manipulation: ' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers *'Sensing: ' The ability to locate and find their charges. *'Cloaking: ' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *'High Resistance: ' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *'Reconstitution: ' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *'Regeneration: ' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *'Immortality: ' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Omnilingualism: ' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. *'Mediumship: ''' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. References